Power Rangers Elemental Force
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: After seven brave people get attacked by the Valtor Army, they become what they were always meant to be, Power Rangers Elemental Force. They face new challenges everyday and soon realize that they may be in over their head but can't give up because that could mean the fate of the world.-Rated T to be safe-
1. Characters

A/N: This is one of my many power rangers stories, but the first I've ever completely made up. **This chapter is purely characters, if you aren't interested, wait till I have the first official chapter up or if I already do, go to it.**

* * *

**_Red Fire Ranger_**

Name: Daniel Whilley

Age:20

Appearance: Short brown hair, hazel eyes, average height with tan skin

Personality: Overconfident, carefree, cocky

Background: Daniel is a rich, spoiled person who has a lot of friends. He is very rude, which makes people wonder how he has friends. How he does it? They're his friends just for his money, only he doesn't realize it. He's been overconfident in himself ever since he beat his dad in a game of basketball when he was 7. He used to play basketball in high school, but quit when he fell and broke his knee, and since then his knee has always been messed up. He worries that it may prevent him from doing things he wants. Now he lives an apartment after his dad kicked him out so Daniel could find his way in life by himself. Will being the red ranger and team leader help Daniel get over his arrogance?

**_Blue Water Ranger_**

Name: Eve Fazzone

Age: 21

Appearance: Short with darkish complexion, shoulder length brunette hair, dark brown eyes

Personality: Loud, Sociable, Party-Animal

Background: Being the loudest child and only girl out of six kids, she always got blamed for everything wrong by her brothers and her parents. When she turned 18, she saved up enough money to move into an apartment, which was near a lot of clubs. Every night except Sunday & Monday, she would go to a club, get drunk, hook up with a guy, or both. She's never had a long term boyfriend, nor committed to anything. She's never been on a team, either. Hopefully, being the Blue ranger will help her learn these skills.

_**Green Nature Ranger**_

Name: Raymond Waxman

Age: 18

Appearance: Tall with a dark complexion, very short black hair, dark brown eyes

Personality: Kind, Caring, Animal/Nature Lover

Background: Picking Raymond as the Green ranger of nature was the best choice. He's been playing in the dirt since he could walk. He's always been fascinated by plants and animals as long as he could remember. Before he graduated this year, Raymond always took the long way to school by cutting through the forest, usually making himself late, but he didn't care. He's always wanted to protect the nature and environment and now he does. Though, will it be a good fit for someone as caring and nice as he is?

_**Pink Air Ranger**_

Name: Kristen Chan

Age: 18

Appearance: Average height with a light complexion, medium length hair

Personality: Quiet, Shy, Smart

Background: Kristen has always been the quiet, 'sit in the back of the class' person, though is very smart. She still lives with her family, and they are wondering when is is going to move out and make something of her life. They have always expected a lot from her, being the smartest in the family. She is currently planning to go to college, but being a ranger might put that off. Will Kristen get to go to college, or will she have to take up her more important responsibilities?

_**Yellow Earth Ranger**_

Name: Tanner Macy

Age: 19

Appearance: Tall with a fair complexion, Short light brown hair, green eyes

Personality: Laid-back, Friendly, Lazy

Background: Growing up in hawaii, Tanner is an excellent surfer. It's one of his favorite things to do, Now he lives in california, after moving there when he was 15, with his parents. He can't surf much anymore, but he tries whenever he can.. He's always been laid-back and lazy, but when he was really young, he was mean. He would always push everyone around, until he got some friends in 3rd grade that refused to be his friends unless he shaped up, which he did. Will the rangers except his carefree nature?

_**Black Ice Ranger**_

Name: Alexander/Alex/Alec Smith

Age: 20

Appearance: Tall with fair complexion, short blonde hair, green eyes

Personality: Tough, Fearless, Family Oriented

Background: Alec, along with his little sister Leah, live in an apartment together as roommates. Alec loves his sister a lot, more than ever after their parents split up when he was 8. They have always lived with their father, who made enough money to support them, instead of their mother who was a stay at home mom with, obviously, no job. Leah and Alec both work at the Starbucks across the street from their apartment building. Alec and Leah moved into their apartment when Alec was 18 and Leah was almost 17, which the building manager allowed because Alec was 18. Alec has always been, as Leah says, "Too overprotective." which, he doesn't deny, but says that no one can be too overprotective. Can being the black ranger help fix Alec's "Too overprotective" nature?

_**Silver Ice Ranger**_

Name: Leanna/Leah Smith

Age: 18, almost 19

Appearance: Tall with fair complexion, Waist length, long blonde hair, big icey blue eyes

Personality: Tough, Stubborn, Caring

Background: Leanna, or Leah, as everyone calls her, has lived with her brother and father after her mom and dad divorced when she was 6. She is a little over a year younger than her older brother, Alexander, or Alec/Alex. She is very stubborn, but is very caring when it comes to her brother or friends. Though tough, she is extremely careful, and it has led her to never get a worse injury than a sprained ankle, though her brother can't say the same. Will being a ranger make her understand being stubborn isn't always the best way to do?

* * *

A/N: I'm going to post the first chapter soon, so keep a look out. Thank You and Please Review!


	2. Power Beginning Part 1

A/N: Here is part one of the first chapter! Yay!** Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank You!**

* * *

"John? John, where are you!" Daniel Whilley yelled to his butler, who still assisted him though he lived in an apartment. A short, stocky man walked into the room, looking annoyed.

"Yes, Master Daniel?" John asked, nice as possible.

"John, it's Mr. Whilley." Daniel scolded, "But, more importantly, I am going to Starbucks, so..." He trailed off, thinking of what he should do. John hoped he could leave to do what he wanted, but instead Daniel said, "Clean up around here. You've been doing a terrible job. Do better next time. I'll be back in an hour, and this place better be spotless." He growled, leaving in huff.

John shook his head after he left, "He's never going to get anywhere in live like that." Then, went to cleaning.

~Elemental Force~

Daniel walked into the Starbucks across from an apartment building and next to a target. He hardly ever came to this place. It's the "poor" region, according to him at least. A guy working behind the counter turned to face him when he cleared his throat.

The worker promptly scoffed and turned away, "Excuse me, I need to order here." Daniel said, louder than needed, causing people to stare. Daniel then muttered under his breath, "Last time I come to the poor side."

The worker turned back around, but looked down, "Can I help you?"

"You know eye contact helps, right?" Daniel asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, though there was a hint of truth behind it.

The worker looked up, and he recognized Daniel, but he didn't recognize him, "Of course, sir." He agreed through gritted teeth, "Can I help you?" He repeated.

"Sure, why not. I need... just a regular cup of coffee." Daniel answered.

"Okay, will that be decaf or..." He asked, though trailed off as Daniel cut him off.

"Didn't I just say regular?" Daniel asked, his eyes thinning as he was getting frustrated.

"Of course. That'll be $4.00." He replied.

"You aren't going to ask for size?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows and opening his eyes more.

"You just said regular." He said, "I don't need to."

Daniel rolled his eyes and huffed, throwing the money at the young man, who let it hit him, then grabbed it, putting it in the cash register, "Your name?"

"Daniel Whilley." He responded. The worker wrote it down on the cup and handed it to someone else who started to pour the coffee. Daniel walked over and took the coffee cup, taking off the top off to blow on it in hopes of cooling it quickly. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into the girl cleaning the tables, who hadn't seen him either.

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized, "That was my fault."

"You bet it was. Watch where you stand." He yelled, angry. He pushed her over, his open coffee spilling on her as he did so. She cried out in pain and humiliation.

"Leah!" The worker who had helped Daniel yelled. He ran over to her and helped her up, hugging her protectively, "Are you okay?"

"Alec, don't worry about it, I'm fine." She answered.

Daniel let out a short laugh, "That your girlfriend?"

"Leah's my sister." Alec replied. Then he and Leah walked into the back room.

~Elemental Storm~

Raymond Waxman sat at the bottom of a big oak tree, looking at the ground. A worm came out of the ground and Raymond picked it up gently and looked at it as it wriggled in his hand. He smiled and ran his fingers over it, smiling as it didn't move in annoyance. Then something stood over him. He looked up, and usually not scared of much, he was terrified. Then he was picked up, dropping the worm, he struggled to breath with the hands around his neck. The thing threw him against a tree, at which he hit his head, making everything go black.

* * *

A/N: I will post part two soon! Thank you and please review!


	3. Power Beginning Part 2

A/N: Part two of chapter 1 is now up! I'm so happy! Please Review!

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes, looking up at a familiar ceiling. He felt sore. No idea what had happened, Daniel sat up slowly, looking around, finding himself in a room full of people he didn't know, except for Leah and Alec from Starbucks. He lied down, wondering if he was having a bad dream... Or if he was dead. Then a man came over to him.

"How do you feel?" He asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Dad?" Daniel grunted, "What's going on? I am dead?"

Mr. Whilley laughed, "No, you aren't dead. All seven of you were attacked. Do you remember?"

"The monsters." Daniel nodded.

"Those weren't monsters, as I've explained about ten times for all of you." Mr. Whilley muttered, turning to the others with a glare, then helped his son sit up. He moved in front of everyone, "Hello everyone, as some of you may know, I'm Mr. Whilley, but that is incorrect. I am actually Dr. Fulton." He stated, putting on his glasses and lab coat as John handed them to him, "You are here because you are the next generation of Power Rangers. An elite force of people who fight to protect the earth. Now, I know this may sound weird and you probably have many questions, which I would be happy to answer."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked, glaring, "Are you saying you aren't my dad?"

"No, I am. Whilley was your mother's last name. Fulton is mine." Dr. Fulton answered, "And could you be more specific?"

"Power Rangers? What's up with that?" He replied.

"An army of Drones, or the monsters that attacked you, have landed on earth from the Planet of Essi. They will destroy the earth if you guys don't become the Power Rangers. The planet is counting on you."

~Elemental Storm~

"Dr. Fulton said it was here, right?" Kristen asked, unsure. Raymond put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Of course, and if anything goes wrong, we can use our powers." He answered.

"Don't you guys have to listen to the leader?" Daniel asked rhetorically.

"Yo, dude, take it down a notch. You're being a total jerk." Tanner responded, making the shorter male glare at him.

"I agree with Tanner." Leah nodded, "You are a jerk. I still have burns from earlier." She glared, "By the way, you're short." She looked down at him, smirking.

"You're only, what? An inch taller than me?" Daniel retorted.

"An inch is a lot if you'll never get any taller." Leah smirked, and Daniel frowned.

"Oh my god, I know that dude." Eve said, pointing at a man running into a store, screaming.

"Um... why is he screaming?" Kristen asked.

"Look." Alec answered, pointing to monsters walking through the street.

The monster laughed when they saw them, "More humans to crush." The rangers looked nervously at each other. Daniel then stepped forward.

"You can't crush us, without getting crushed first." Daniel retorted, causing the others to look at him strangely. He then yelled, "Ready guys?"

They looked among each other, then smiled, "Ready."

"Elemental Force, Power Up!"

They all looked at themselves and smiled. They all smirked beneath their helmets, then went forward, attacking the monsters.

_"Rangers, the foot soldiers are called Kotes and the monster is a Drone, remember that."_ Dr. Fulton called through their morphers.

"Got it, Dad." Daniel said while hitting a Kote across the chest, then jumping up in victory.

The Drone laughed, "You think you've won, but the party's just beginning."

"There's a party?" Eve asked, looking hopeful under her helmet. The Drone scoffed and threw the blue ranger aside with his long arms. She groaned as she hit the wall. The rangers looked at her as she struggled to get up.

"Umm... guys I think we need help." Raymond suggested.

"Don't be such a baby, besides, who's going to help us?" Daniel stated, then as no one spoke, he continued, "Okay then, lets go. Oh, and call your weapons. Fire Saber!" He called, attacking the Drone with the sword.

"Water Bow!" Eve called.

"Nature Lance!" Raymond called.

"Air Blaster!" Kristen called.

"Earth Hammer!" Tanner called.

"Ice Axe!" Alec called.

"Ice Double Swords!" Leah called.

They all began attacking the monster, and after a while, they were all on the ground.

"I have an idea." Daniel grunted as they started to sit up, "Let's combine our weapons."

They all nodded and did so, "Elemental Cannon!" It glowed their respective colors then whirred as it powered up, "Fire!" It shot a blast that hit the Drone straight on, causing it to cry out in pain, then fall to the ground, exploding as it hit. The rangers cheered, happy about their first victory. They then stared at the place the first Drone they had ever destroyed was, that was until Dr. Fulton called them back.

~Elemental Force~

The rangers limped into the mansion, collapsing as soon as they found the couch. They were breathing heavily, then dropped their morph, "Power Down."

"Guys, great job!" Dr. Fulton congratulated them as he walked in, then realizing they were injured, handed them some ice, "I know it may not feel like it, but you really did a great job today."

"Trust me, it feels great." Daniel rolled his eyes.

Leah glared harshly at him, "You know, it actually does. You don't have to be a jerk about everything!"

"Okay, calm down." Dr. Fulton ordered, "I sent a car for your things. You will be sharing rooms. Daniel, you are by yourself in your old bedroom, Raymond and Tanner, you're in the next room over, Eve and Kristen, you will be in the room next to theirs, and finally Leanna and Alexander, you will be in the room next to theirs."

"Umm..." Leah started, "It's Leah, no one calls me Leanna, and he's Alex, only I call him Alec. No one else does."

"I like to keep it professional, so I must call you by your full names, but I'm only one person, so I think you can handle that." Dr. Fulton explained, and they shrugged, obviously not happy, "Go on up to your rooms, your bed are already made in your bedding, which we sent for first. Anyway, you need some rest." They nodded and stumbled off into their rooms.

* * *

A/N:** Thank you and please, please, please review!**


	4. Party No More

A/N: Yay! Another update! Please Review!

* * *

"Eve!" Eve heard Dr. Fulton yell, "Time for training!" Eve groaned loudly, hoping they would hear it downstairs, though she knew they couldn't. She turned over and laid face down on her bed, her pillow over her head.

"Eve?" Someone asked. Eve threw her pillow at the door, hoping to ward off whoever was there. She heard a small scream and looked up to see who it was.

"Kristen." Eve stated, "What are you doing?"

Kristen picked up Eve's pillow and gently put it on her bed, "It's time for training. Dr. Fulton sent me to come and get you."

Eve nodded, "Tell him to tell me when ten."

"He said you have to come down _now_." Kristen responded.

Eve sat up and groaned again, "Fine. If I have to." She stood up, rubbing her eyes groggily. Kristen looked away as she stood, and Eve noticed, "What?"

"Those pajamas are a bit exposing." Kristen answered. She was right. Eve was wearing a lingerie nightgown that was very short and see through. Kristen had a full view of her bra and thong, "Why are you wearing a thong?"

"Why not?" Eve asked.

"Are thongs not uncomfortable?" Kristen asked.

"Kris, please. Of course not. I've been wearing them since I was 13." Eve laughed.

Kristen frowned, "Can you _not_ call me Kris? It's just _Kristen_." She barely made eye contact.

"Okay." Eve accepted around her toothbrush, "Meet you downstairs." Kristen nodded and went downstairs.

~Elemental Force~

"Oh my God." Alec muttered in disgust as Eve walked down the stairs.

Eve glared at him, "That's it!" She yelled, running towards him, ready to attack. Raymond, however, caught her and held her over his shoulder as she tried to reach Alec.

Leah stepped into view, "You_ really_ want to go there?" Eve said nothing, but glared at her. She recoiled as Leah gave her a more intimidating glare.

"Put me down!" Eve yelled and hit Raymond in the back. He left out a groan of pain and dropped her.

"No problem." Raymond muttered as he walked away from her.

"What are you wearing?" Kristen asked, opposing her outfit for the second time.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Alec agreed.

Eve glared at him, walking up to him, arms crossed over her chest, "I really hate you."

Alec scoffed, "You act like I like you."

Eve shook her head and turned by to Kristen, "What's wrong with my outfit now?"

Kristen opened her mouth to speak, but Dr. Fulton cut her off, "Wouldn't you rather wear something more... appropriate?" Eve was wearing a sports bra, short shorts, and wedges.

"Geez, is everything around here boring?" Eve asked, "What about her?" She gestured to Leah.

"What about her?" Dr. Fulton asked.

"Skin tight tank top and shorts." Eve answered, "Is that appropriate?"

Dr. Fulton nodded, "Please go change." Eve let out a huff and stormed upstairs. A few minutes later, Eve came downstairs in different clothes and walked towards the door.

"We're you born a stripper?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows. Dr. Fulton glared at his son, but didn't Daniel notice.

Eve spun around on her heels and glared at Daniel, "No." She growled.

"Eve, where are you going?" Dr. Fulton asked.

Eve already had the door open, "Out." She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Should we go get her?" Kristen asked in a small voice.

"No. Let her go." Dr. Fulton answered, "She have to come back."

~Elemental Force~

The other six rangers ran into town on the account of an attack. The blue ranger was already there and on the ground when they got there.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Elemental Force, Power Up!"

"Power Of Fire!" Daniel called.

"Power Of Nature!" Raymond called.

"Power Of Air!" Kristen called.

"Power Of Earth!" Tanner called.

"Power Of Ice!" Alec and Leah called.

They ran forward with their weapons, attacking the Drone, but it was very strong. After a few minutes they were on the ground. Eve ran over to them after the Drone left. They demorphed and fell unconscious.

~Elemental Force~

"Eve, what were you thinking?" Dr. Fulton yelled, "Because you went off on your own, you got knocked down, and because of it, the team wasn't strong enough and now you're the only one who can fight!" They were standing in the infirmary, looking at all the injured rangers.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still get used to this! We all are. I'm a party girl, not a ranger. I'm not made for this. Excuse me if I have trouble getting used to this!" Eve retorted.

Dr. Fulton sighed, "No, you are made for this. You just have to realize it. I understand you may have trouble getting used to it, but that's no excuse for leaving and endangering the whole team."

The alarm went off. The rangers in bed groan and tried to sit up, "No!" Dr. Fulton yelled at them, "Stay down. You need your rest. Eve will go."

"That's not a good argument." Daniel admitted. Eve frowned. There was genuien sadness on her face, "Are you sad?" Daniel asked.

She quickly perked up, smiling, "No. Why would I be?" Eve asked. She pointed to the door and ran out.

Daniel stared at the door, "She was actually sad when I said that."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Kristen spoke up for once, "She's only human, right?"

"I've always thought Eve was just mad." Daniel admitted, nodding.

"Idiot." Leah smirked, "Guys know nothing about girls, honestly."

"Not true." Tanner remarked, "Girls and guys have the same emotions, just express them differently."

Leah looked down, smiling, "You're right."

~Elemental Force~

Eve came back later, exhausted, but okay. "I'm sorry." Eve jumped, turning around to see the others their, Daniel standing in front.

"What?" Eve asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." Daniel repeated, everyone nodding, "We didn't mean to say those things earlier."

"It's fine." Eve smiled, "It made me realize that... I'm _not_ a party girl anymore. I have responsibilities now. I can't just blow them off." Her phone beeped, alerting her to a text. Her eyes sparkled and her lips curved into a wide smiled, "Got to guys!"

"What about...?" Dr. Fulton yelled, but was cut off by Eve.

"Later!" She yelled, running out the door, closing it behind her. The rangers laughed.

* * *

A/N: If you notice the long delays, it's because I need time to think, but this time was too long, which is why I updated as soon as I was done writing this chapter. Thank you and Please Review!


	5. Laziness Is Not Tolerated

Tanner walked downstairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Reaching the kitchen, he walked towards the fridge right away, grabbing some milk and putting it into a glass. He turned around, drinking some, then saw the others sitting in the room, staring at him.

"What?" He asked groggily, "Did you guys want any milk?"

"I don't like milk." Leah stated. The others just shook their heads.

"What's up then?" He said, his eyes closing from just waking up.

"You might want to look at the clock." Daniel smirked, turning back to his food. Tanner nodded and turned around.

His eyes almost popped out of his head, "1 in the morning?" He exclaimed.

Daniel snickered, "Afternoon, dimwit."

Leah reached over the table and hit him, "You're a jerk."

Daniel glared, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Dr. Fulton put a hand over his mouth, "Ready for another training session, guys?"

"Another?" Tanner muttered, "You've already trained today?"

Dr. Fulton nodded, "Why did you sleep in so late?"

Tanner scratched the back on his head nervously, "I don't know. Am I in trouble?"

Dr. Fulton looked at him strangely, "Trouble? No. Just set an alarm next time." He then looked at everyone, "Go get ready." He looked back at Tanner, who remained where he was, sipping on his glass of milk, "You too."

Tanner put down his glass of milk and smiled sheepishly, "Oh." He walked out of the room, and Dr. Fulton shook his head.

~Elemental Force~

The rangers stood outside, Dr. Fulton looking at them as he walked around them, "Go run five laps, then come back to me for further instructions."

"Yes, Dr. Fulton!" They said, then ran off.

"Tanner?" Dr. Fulton asked. He looked at him.

"Yup?" Tanner asked, oblivious to the situation.

"Go run."

"Oh, was that me too?" Tanner asked, looking at the scientist with genuine confusion. Dr. Fulton nodded. Tanner smiled and ran off.

"Dr. Fulton?" Alec asked, as arrived first, Leah trailing right behind him, "What now?"

"Do 50 push-ups and sit-ups then you guys can go in." Dr. Fulton told them, then called out to the others, "You hear that guys?"

"Yes, Dr. Fulton!" They yelled back.

Alec and Leah began to do their push-ups, and by the time they were starting on their sit-ups, everyone but Tanner was there, doing their push-ups, and by the time they were done, Tanner walked up and began to do a few, before stopping.

"Do I have to do this?" Tanner asked, looking up at Dr. Fulton.

"Yes."

"Come on, dude." Tanner pleaded, "I'm tired."

"No." Daniel retorted for his father, "You're lazy."

Dr. Fulton pushed his son out of the way, "I hate to admit it, but he's right. I'm sorry, Tanner, but laziness is not tolerated here."

"Whoa." Tanner put his hands up, "Dudes, calm down."

"Why are you so laid-back?" Eve asked.

"It keeps me calm." Tanner smiled and nodded. The alarm went off just then.

"Great." Daniel muttered, "Tanner, you ready?"

"Dudes, I'm always ready." Tanner nodded.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that." Dr. Fulton admitted as they ran out.

~Elemental Force~

"Ready, guys?" Daniel asked.

"Ready!"

"Elemental Force, Power Up!"

"Power Of Fire!"

"Power Of Water!"

"Power Of Nature!"

"Power Of Air!"

"Power Of Ice!"

They all stared at Tanner and the Drone laughed, "Need a little more practice, huh, rangers?"

"Tanner!"

"Oh." Tanner laughed, "Power Of Earth!"

"Thank you!" Daniel cried in relief. Leah hit him again, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're a jerk." She repeated.

The Drone laughed again, "No teamwork." He turned to the Kotes, "We'll beat them easily. Attack!"

"Umm.. guys." Kristen said in a small voice, pointing towards the Kotes that were running towards them.

"Shit." Daniel muttered, running forward with the others, attacking the Kotes, " Fire Saber!" He called, attacking the Kotes with his sword.

"Water Bow!" Eve called.

"Nature Lance!" Raymond called.

"Air Blaster!" Kristen called.

"Ice Axe!" Alec called.

"Ice Double Swords!" Leah called.

They all attacked the Kotes, but Tanner ran forward, "I'm not lazy. I'll prove it." He jumped up, "Earth Hammer!" The Drone turned, sensing the impending attack. He was much bigger than the rangers, but not big enough that they couldn't fight him.

The Drone grabbed the yellow ranger, "The earth ranger. You don't look like much to me." Tanner struggled in his grip, trying to break free, trying to get his Earth Hammer, trying to speak... trying to breathe. The Drone's grip was very strong and tight around his body; he could hardly breathe. Tanner tried to move, but everytime he tried, the Drone's grip would become tighter around him, "The more you struggle, the less you'll breathe." The Drone cackled. Tanner looked over his shoulder at his friends. They still hadn't noticed he was gone. He looked at the ground, which seemed to be moving, so did the Drone's feet. The Drone was carrying him away.

"Tanner!" He heard someone yell. He saw the green and pink rangers running up to attack the Drone, but he swatted them away like flies.

"Kristen! Raymond!" He tried to say, but nothing came out, just a raspy sound. He sucked in air quickly as the Drone's grip became tighter. He close his eyes, hoping he was sleeping and having a nightmare. Hoping none of this was real. He heard the Drone cry out and felt some of the pressure being relieved, but he was still being held. He opened his eyes and saw the blue ranger firing shots from her Water Bow. The Drone stumbled back everytime he was hit, but didn't fall down. The Drone grabbed Eve as she was reloading her bow. Instead of holding her like Tanner, he threw her into the wall of a nearby building, then shot it with a laser. The wall fell onto her. The Drone then tightened his grip even more. The last thing Tanner saw before passing out was the black and sliver rangers running towards the Drone.

Leah and Alec saw Tanner demorph and slump over in the Drone's grip, "No." Leah said. Her eyes narrowed and she yelled, "Let him go, you freak!"

The Drone turned around, seeing the black and silver rangers standing there. The red ranger ran up behind them, but stopped and stared at the Drone a few feet away from them, "You think the three of you can stop me?" The Drone laughed, loud enough for whole town to hear, "That's funny."

"We could stop you with our hands tied behind our backs!" Daniel retorted.

"I already took out four rangers, what makes you think _three_ could stop me?" The Drone asked, cackling.

"Is laughing all this guy does?" Leah asked.

"Laughing evilly, hurting people, being loud... pretty much all he does." Alec agreed.

_"Rangers, come back to base to regroup."_ Dr. Fulton called through their morphers.

"Two questions," Daniel started, "Base? And what about Kristen, Eve, and Raymond?"

"What about Tanner?" Leah asked, glaring at the red ranger, even though he could see it.

"We'll get him later." Alec argued for Daniel, "We need to regroup." He turned to Daniel, "And by the way, base is the mansion." Daniel smiled tightly and nodded.

"Everyone go grab someone." Daniel gestured to the three fallen rangers.

Daniel started to walk in the direction of Raymond, but Alec put a hand on his chest, "I don't think so. Go get Kristen, you couldn't lift Raymond if you tried."

Daniel scoffed, "Yeah right! Anyway Kristen's the lightest."

"Leah's already got Eve." Alec pointed towards Leah who was working on pull Eve out from under the rubble.

"Fine, but you'll pay for this Alexander." Daniel growled, "Mark my words."

Alec laughed, "Okay, but if you ever call me Alexander again," He crouched down until he and the short male were face level, "You'll pay." He stood back up and walked over to Raymond, helping him up.

"Eve and Kristen are out." Leah informed Alec as she dragged Eve over. She laid her down on the floor, then picked the older girl up and over her shoulder. Leah frowned in discomfort, "This feels wrong."

"What?" Daniel asked as he carried Kristen over bridal carry style.

"Eve's leg is touching me... inappropriately." Leah admitted. The two boy looked at her strangely, and she could tell, "Her knee is a bit to close to," She gestured to her chest, "This."

~Elemental Force~

Dr. Fulton looked over the three, as Alec, Leah, and Daniel stood on the other side of the room. Leah had her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"So... Are they okay?" Daniel asked impatiently.

Alec and Leah turned to face him as if he were stupid, "Are you seriously asking that?" Leah asked, "Of course they aren't okay! Raymond has a concussion, Kristen has sprained wrist, and Eve has a sprained ankle!"

"Luckily," Dr. Fulton added, "I can enhance their healing using this." He held up a small device that looked to be scanning the sleep Kristen, "It can heal, but only if their asleep."

"Which means I have to suffer." Raymond groaned, "Can I at least go outside?"

"Can you walk?" Dr. Fulton asked.

Raymond shook his head, "I don't think so." He then clutched his head in pain from shaking it.

"Then no." Dr. Fulton responded.

"Actually," Leah said fro Raymond's sake, "I've always heard people get better faster if they're in an environment they love or are used or just outside. Fresh air helps the brain." Leah sent a smile Raymond's way, trying to make him feel better. He returned the gesture gratefully.

"Open a window." Daniel shrugged, "What's so hard about that?" He hadn't seen what Leah was trying to do.

"Exactly." Dr. Fulton agreed as Alec and Leah glared at Daniel.

~Elemental Force~

"The yellow ranger?" A 19 year old girl with an Australian accent yelled at the Drone, "What's wrong with you Blitoss?" They were standing in the prison of the Valtor ship, which flew just above their town of San Jose.

"I got a ranger! Like Master Valtor requested." Blitoss cowered in fear.

"Master Valtor! Master Valtor! That's all I ever hear from you!" She yelled. She calmed down, "Look, you and I both know that Master Valtor's going to go sooner or later, then the boss will come. Trust me, I can't wait."

"You can't wait for your _father_ to get kicked out by Miss Wh..."

"No! Her name is Mistress E." She cut him off.

"But, Violet..."

"No, buts!"

"What does Mistress 'E' even stand for?"

"Mistress of Evil. Duh." Violet huffed and walked over to Tanner, "He's not even cute! Bring up the rangers' files."

"Yes ma'am."

"Did you just say 'ma'am'?"

"I mean... miss?"

"Yes, Blitoss. Good job." Violet praised. Blitoss went over to the computer and brought up the files.

"Umm... Violet, isn't that Mistr..."

"No! He's a ranger! He can't be."

"Look at his last name."

"It's not even the same as her human last name."

"Look at his mother's name."

"No! Now, lets have a look." Violet read off the names aloud, "Daniel Fulton, Eve Fazzone, Raymond Waxman, Kristen Chan, Tanner Macy, and Alec and Leah Smith." She smiled, "Tanner. That's him." She pointed to the yellow ranger still unconscious in metal bed a few feet away. He had wires hooked up to him everywhere, "Punch in his name."

"Oh, of course Miss Valtor." Blitoss nodded and went over to a machine and typed in his name. Everything record of him showed up.

"You know," Violet smiled at the ground, "Two of those guys are cute, but one of the two is hot."

"Which ones?"

Violet scoffed, "Like I'd tell you." She went over to the computer and type in a few more things, "Interesting."

Blitoss looked at it from over her shoulder, "Why are you doing this exactly?"

Violet turned to him impatiently, "We need to find out things about the rangers if we're ever going to defeat them. Know your enemies, right?" Blitoss looked down in thought. Violet let out an angry huff, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?"

"Oh. So that means we're friends?"

Violet turned back to look at him, "What?"

"Yeah, because we aren't that close." Blitoss explained.

"Umm... I don't think you know that meaning of that." Violet mumbled, before turning back to her work.

~Elemental Storm~

The remaining three rangers walked around town together, looking for Tanner, Blitoss, or anything else they could find. They had wanted to split up, but Dr. Fulton said that if a Drone were to find a ranger walking alone, it would surely attack with full force.

As the rangers walked through town, they noticed something, "Guys." Leah whispered, "No one's here."

"We know." Daniel nodded as if she were five, "Why are you whispering?"

"Because, the town is only empty when an attack happens." Leah explained, glaring, but still whispering.

"Or," Daniel retorted, "The town is empty after an attack. I mean, if you saw a 10 foot Drone walking down the street, you would hide too."

Leah smirked, "You don't know that. I might just run down the street in a bikini."

Alec, who was standing in between them, pushed them aside in a friendly way and kept walking. Well, he pushed Leah in a friendly way; he pushed Daniel to the ground. Leah caught up with him and Daniel caught up a second later.

"How do I say this? What the fuck?" Daniel yelled.

"Umm... guys?" Leah asked, catching their attention, "Quiet. Do you hear that?" They heard a faint whistling sound. It kept getting louder, then they were thrown back with a strong force. They coughed and sat up, looking at Blitoss standing in front of him with a fierceness in his eyes that they hadn't seen before. They pushed themselves to their feet and mocked his stance, "Where's our friend?" Leah demanded. Blitoss laughed and picked her up.

"Up there." He pointed to the top of the building where they saw Tanner tied up, struggling to get free. Violet was standing there as well. She jumped down, distracting Blitoss. Alec ran forward and attacked the Drone. Blitoss laughed, "You want her?" He asked, pointing to Leah. Alec nodded slowly, then watched as the Drone dropped her. She screamed.

"No! Leah!" Alec cried as he ran forward, then the yellow ranger stood, holding Leah bridal style. Alec sighed in relief and fell against a nearby wall. Leah jumped out of Tanner's arms and went over to her brother. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried in horror. She was terrified.

Tanner ran forward, attacking Blitoss.

"Elemental Force, Power Up!"

"Power Of Fire!"

Daniel joined him and helped him fight Blitoss until he exploded. The morphed silver and black ranger ran over to them after fighting off a group of Kotes.

"Are you okay?" Tanner asked Leah.

She nodded, "Thanks, but the bigger question is, are you okay?"

Tanner put his arms in the air, stretching, "Fine. Tired, though."

They laughed, "Aren't you always?" Daniel joked.

They all stopped laughing at stared at the red ranger, "Did you just make a joke?" Leah asked, hopeful.

Daniel laughed, "What? I can't make a joke every once in while?"

They laughed, except for Alec, who crossed his arms over his chest, "Dude," Tanner started, drawing Alec's attention to him, "Have fun once in a while." He said around his laughs.

Alec scoffed, putting a hand on his chest in mock hurt, "I do have fun."

"Sometimes," Leah admitted, "He does have fun."

"_Sometimes?_" He exaggerated, "I have a lot of fun." They all laughed.

"Lets go home!" Daniel announced.

"Home?" They all asked, staring at him.

"The mansion." Daniel clarified.

They nodded and followed Daniel who was practically hopping down the street, "Home." Alec mumbled, "The mansion. Of course."

"Lets go, guys!" Daniel called, "First one home get to choose dinner."

The three ranger's jaws dropped and they ran after him, demorphing as they were running.

* * *

A/N: **Remember to please review!**


	6. How Siblings Are Supposed To Act

A/N: Sorry guys, that was an unfinished bit of the next chapter that I posted. This is this chapter. Lucky to anyone who got to read it.

* * *

"I don't get it." Alec muttered as he paced the living room, all the others sitting around except Raymond, "Why did that Drone have a name?"

Dr. Fulton sighed, "Some Drone's have names."

Daniel scoffed, "Why?" He paused, "It's like why everyone has a name and no one's called boy, girl, woman, or man."

"Well, technically, yes, that is true. However, that's how their kind is addressed." Dr. Fulton explained.

"It's stupid." Eve inputted, "Who, except for Drones, does that? Answer, no one!"

"What about dogs?" Leah asked, "Dogs are called boy and girl."

"They aren't named that." Tanner muttered.

"So? They're called it and sometimes they are named it." Leah said confidently. Just as Daniel opened his mouth to say something, the alarm went off.

"We just destroyed Blitoss yesterday!" Daniel complained instead of what he was about to say. The rangers ran out, but Daniel sat where he was staring at the video of the rangers arriving on the scene now. Daniel felt himself being lifted up and to his feet. He turned and saw Raymond standing there. He quickly ran to the battle as Raymond dropped onto the couch watching the battle.

~Elemental Force~

"There you are." Eve announced as Daniel ran up to them, already morphed, as were the others.

"Lazy bum." Alec rolled his eyes as Daniel showed up. Daniel turned to face him.

"What did you just say?"

"Lazy bum. Do I need to repeat it again?" Alec snarled.

Again, as Daniel opened his mouth he was cut off by an explosion throwing them back. The rangers groaned as they forced themselves into seated positions.

"What was that?" Kristen asked quietly, horrified.

"Me." Someone smirked as she walked up in front of the rangers, "Violet Valtor, heir to the crown of my father, Master Valtor." She rolled her eyes, but the rangers couldn't tell from under her armor. She smiled under her armor at the rangers. She was pleased, "That was only half of my power. Here's the other." She laughed as she jumped up fifty yards onto the top of a building. The ground shook and the rangers were once again thrown off their feet by another explosion. They all hit the wall of the building behind them, demorphing as they hit the ground. They didn't get back up. Violet smiled wider, jumping down from the building causing the ground to tremor beneath her. The rangers groaned as the ground shook, aggravating their injuries.

"Need a hand?" They heard someone yell. Violet was knocked off her feet by something and sat quickly, looking around, "No one hurts my friends." The green ranger smirked as he stood in front of them. Violet stood up. She moved her hand up, snapped her fingers, and disappeared.

Leah turned over so she was facing the sky, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. She felt someone's presence and opened her eyes. Then she was lifted to her feet by the morphed green ranger, "Raymond? What are you doing here?"

"Looked like you guys could use a hand. Plus, I was sleeping when you guys were talking to Dr. Fulton. John used that machine to heal me." Raymond answered.

Leah smiled, "Good." They laughed. Leah heard a low whine, "Did you hear that?"

"I think so." Raymond responded. Leah pulled him with her to investigate. They walked off from the others and to an alley.

"Oh my God." Leah covered her mouth with her hand, running to something in the alley.

"What is it?" Raymond asked, demorphing and coming closer.

"This dog." She knelt down and gently picked it up, "Looks like it got hit by a car."

"Maybe it did." Raymond suggested.

"Maybe it got hit with those explosions." Leah suggested.

Raymond nodded, "Good point. Come on, we have to get back."

"I'm bringing the dog." Leah said.

Raymond nodded, "I know, I would too. I'm a nature lover myself."

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself a nature lover, but I like animals and the outdoors. Not as much that would consider myself a nature lover, though." Leah explained.

"Here." Raymond said, taking the dog from her arms, "I'll take it back to the mansion and see what Dr. Fulton can do. Go help the others."

"Okay." Leah nodded, running back to the battle site. She saw Tanner and Eve trying to get the others up.

"Daniel!" Eve demanded, "Get up! Give me your hand!" Her tone was harsh and Daniel gave her his hand, helping him stand up.

Leah ran forward, seeing Tanner help Kristen and not her brother, she went to help him. She kneeled in front of him, seeing him look up when up to him. She then looked up, seeing all the others standing there.

"We're going to go wait outside the mansion for you two." Tanner smiled sheepishly before they all stalked off in that exact direction.

"Hey." Alec smiled, "How are you doing?"

Leah laughed at her brother's stupidity and hauled him to his feet. They walked back to the mansion where they were met by the others and then walked in. They heard yelling and went up to the lab where they saw Dr. Fulton and Raymond arguing over a dog that John was healing.

"What's going on?" Leah asked.

"Are you responsible for finding this dog?" Dr. Fulton asked. Leah nodded, "Well I'm going to put it down."

"What?" Leah almost yelled, but refrained, "After you heal it too?"

"Leah, calm down, it's just a dog." Alec said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Leah got furious, "Just a dog? No! It's not just a dog! It's my dog now!" She yelled, and before she knew it, her arm came up and she felt something connect with it. She turned, seeing Alec stumble and fall against the wall behind them.

"Alex!" The others looked surprised as Eve and Kristen helped him up. His expression was hurt. Leah was horrified at this. Alec reached his hand up to his nose, which was now bleeding.

Leah turned around towards the dog, who was now awake, "Come on, boy! Let's go!" She grabbed the dog and ran out.

"Leanna!" Dr. Fulton yelled after her.

~Elemental Force~

Leah ran with the dog into Starbucks. Walking inside, she found her boss, Roy, standing at the cash register.

"There you... are?" Roy paused, "What's with the dog?"

"I found him. Can I put him in the back while I work? Please!" Leah begged.

Roy sighed, "Fine, but you pay for anything bad the dog does."

Leah smiled and nodded. She went into the back and found rope, tying in around his collar as a leash. She walked back out in proper attire.

"Where's your brother?" Roy asked, "Alex, right?"

Leah nodded, "Yeah. He got into a fight." Leah thought quickly, "Face is messed up." She stated, guilt taking her over, but hoping it didn't show.

"Oh." Roy nodded, "I understand." He walked away into his office in the back. Roy was a short, stocky man with a tan complexion and had no hair. He was okay for a boss.

"I knew it." She heard someone say. She turned to see Daniel walk in, "I knew she'd be here."

Leah looked taken back, "How did_ you_ know where I'd be?"

Daniel shrugged, "Just did. I mean, you work here and you have nowhere else to go."

"Why are you here?" Leah asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"My dad wanted me to come to talk to you." Daniel answered.

Leah laughed, "So, he sent the meanest person on the team to come to talk to me? That's funny."

Daniel pursed his lips and nodded, "Laugh it up, but it's true. I figured we could get some coffee and talk."

Leah frowned, "I'm working." She said as Roy came back out.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked.

"Yes?" Roy responded, turning around.

"May I please have some time to talk to my friend?" Daniel asked, gesturing to Leah.

Roy nodded, "She's technically not supposed to be working right now, so sure."

Leah's jaw dropped, "I'm not?"

Roy shook his head, "You're hours are at night, or whenever you want."

"Really?" Daniel asked, "You let them work whenever they want?"

"Only Leah and Alex. They're my cousins." Roy explained. Daniel's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Roy was related to the Smith siblings in anyway.

"_Second_-cousins." Leah corrected. Daniel looked better.

After a few minutes, they were sitting at a table, sipping on coffee, and Leah holding the dog.

"You need to come back to the mansion." Daniel mumbled around the hot coffee he was drinking, "Dad said he won't kill it."

"How do you know he's not lying?" Leah asked, clutching her coffee in strong hands that would have broke the cup had it not been plastic.

Daniel sighed in frustration, "I'll back you up and so will Raymond." He decided to change the subject, "What's the dog's name?"

Leah bit her lip so hard it bled, "I don't know." She paused, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Daniel shrugged, "Why not?"

Leah shook her head, "True. Though, you're never nice."

He nodded, "I need some friends. You guys are the closest things I've got to friends. Except your brother."

"Well, you did throw money at him, push me over, and spill hot coffee on me." Leah suggested.

"What do you have to do with anything?" Daniel asked, completely oblivious to how siblings act.

"He's overprotective over me. _Too overprotective_. The way you treat me has a major affect on how he treats you." Leah explained.

"So..." Daniel tried to change the subject again, "What are you going to name the dog?" Leah shrugged and shook her head, "It's a boy right?" She nodded, "What's your favorite thing in the world?"

Leah looked confused, "I don't know. There's too many things in the world for me to choose."

"Okay, what do you value the most?" Daniel asked.

"Alec's and my safety. As well as you guys now." Leah said.

Daniel nodded, "Name it Safety."

Leah frowned then looked bright as the sun, "That's a great idea!" Their morphers beeped. She kissed him on the cheek and ran out to join the battle. Daniel smiled and touched his cheek before running out after her. Roy, seeing that they left Safety, let him out of the coffee shop.

~Elemental Force~

Daniel caught up with Leah, "We should morph first."

She nodded in agreement, "Ready?" She asked.

Daniel looked taken back, then smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Elemental Force, Power Up!"

"Power Of Ice!" Leah yelled.

"Power Of Fire!"

_"Guys!" _Dr. Fulton called through their morphers, _"Hurry up! The others are getting beat by the Drones!"_

"Okay, dad." Daniel accepted and they ran off to the sight of the battle.

The first thing that caught Daniel's attention was Eve, Kristen, Raymond, and Tanner, demorphed and slowly trying to moved away from a Drone. He ran to help them. Leah, however, watched as her older brother held his axe up, trying to fend off the other Drone on his own. The Drone pushed him back, causing him to stumble, then hit him with a hard blow to the chest. Leah could almost hear the amount of pressure applied to Alec's chest. She watched as he fell to the ground, demorphing, and obviously in pain. She was about to run forward when she saw the bandage on his nose. _It must be broken,_ Leah thought. She stood there for a second, before she saw the Drone make a move towards Alec. Her eyes narrowed and she ran forward, horrified of what would happen if she didn't, even though she didn't want to think that way.

"Lightning Double Swords!" She called as she ran forward, jumping and doing a flip over the first Drone, bringing her swords down on the second. The Drone was about to hit her, and she cringed, waiting for the blow, but it didn't come.

A whine and a thud. She opened her eyes, half expecting it to be one of the other rangers, but when she looked to the side, she saw Safety, laying on his side looking as if he were dead. She could see his chest rising and falling slowly though, "Safety!" She didn't even know she was screaming until she heard it. She ran towards the dog, picking it up in her arms. Daniel watched her before he almost got hit by the Drone's sword. She clutched the dog to her chest and hoped that he would survive. She was crying, and she hardly realized it.

She heard a grunt of pain and another thud. She didn't even want to look up, but did instinctively. She quickly threw the dog down and ran forward, attacking the Drone with full force. She saw Daniel come in front of her.

"I already destroyed mine. I'll destroy it, go he..." He stopped when she ran off, demorphing in the process.

She stopped. She looked over at the dog she had thrown down. It wasn't hers. It never was, but it felt nice to have another dog. She knew from 10 feet away that Safety was dead. Safety died one of the best ways: defending something you love. She let out a sigh and wondered why she was even pondering it, Alec was more important than a dog. Safety was dead, Alec wasn't. She ran towards her brother, dropping to her knees next to his form on the ground. She turned him over carefully, looking him over. She had already known he would be unconscious. She saw the various bruises and cuts from this and all other fights so far.

She wanted to know what she had done. She lifted the bandage off his nose a bit and looked. She quickly grimaced and looked away, putting his bandage back over his nose. It was bruised and looked somewhat swollen. She sighed sadly. She cradled his upper body, looking at him sadly. She brushed some of his blonde hair out of his face.

"Leah?" She heard someone ask quietly. She turned slightly, seeing Daniel and the others standing there.

"We'll meet you at home." Leah whispered. They nodded and walked off in silence.

Leah was pondering. She didn't know how she could get her older brother home. He was bigger than her and could still carry her, not with ease, but without dropping her. Leah, on the other hand, could lift her brother, but if she did, he could fall out of her grip. She decided to lift him, even though she was worried. She lifted him over her shoulder and strode back to the mansion.

~Elemental Force~

Alec came to groggily and sore. He wondered that if he was hurt, why he didn't get healed. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his room in the mansion.

"Alec?" He heard someone whisper.

"Leah?" He asked hoarsely. His throat felt as if it were on fire. As if reading his mind, she offered him water. The cool liquid soothed his sore throat, "Why am I not healed?" He asked, not unkindly.

"When I grabbed the dog, John dropped the machine and it broke." Leah answered quietly, not meeting his gaze.

Alec put the water down and tried his best sit up. Leah, seeing her brother struggle, helped him. She sat back into her chair.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

Leah looked up, "Nothing."

"Leah, I don't blame you for anything. You know that right?" He said, looking over, trying to see her face as she turned away.

"I hit you." She paused, "I broke your nose."

Alec put a hand up to his nose and winced when he felt his hand connect with it, "Leah..."

"No! There isn't an excuse for that!" Leah practically screamed.

"Where are the others?" Alec asked, not deliberately changing the subject.

"They went somewhere with Dr. Fulton." Leah answered, "As did John."

He sighed, "Leah, it's okay, you know?"

"No!"

"Leah!" He said, more edge in his voice, "It was also my fault. I know better than to say anything to you when you're mad, and I did anyway."

"But I..."

"Leah, come here." He felt like their father. Leah came forward and sat on the side of the bed, "It isn't just your fault. It's both of our faults." Leah nodded silently and closed her eyes to keep from crying. Alec pulled her in for hug and let her cry.

* * *

A/N: So I bet I know what some of you may be thinking, 'Leaniel!' You guys can ship my characters together in the reviews. Anyone who's right on even one will get a shout out in one of the upcoming chapters, but I bet you can't guess it. Oh, and I need some sip names like Leaniel (plus a better one for that), but I'm not saying who is shipped until someone guesses or until it comes up. **Thank you and don't forget to Review!**


	7. The College Dream

Kristen woke up early on Monday, being quiet to make sure she didn't wake anyone else up. It was 6 am after all. Anyway, she didn't like the awkwardness of a situation like that. She took a shower, got dressed, then dried and brushed her hair. She walked down stairs, a backpack slung over her shoulder. She went into the kitchen and put her backpack on her chair at the table and went to the fridge.

"Miss Chan." Kristen jumped, and turned around to see John, "There is breakfast already here." He gestured to the toast and eggs on the table.

Kristen nodded and grabbed a piece of toast, "John, you can call Kristen. Only Daniel makes you call him by his last name."

"Of course, Mi... Kristen." John nodded, he pointed to her backpack, "Where are you going?"

"School." She smiled.

John looked at her, confusion written all over his face, "Aren't you 18?" Kristen nodded, "So haven't you graduated?"

Kristen nodded, "Of course. I'm going to college informational day to see it what it's like."

John looked down in sadness, then looked back up, "What college?" He asked, his voice strained.

Kristen noticed, but said nothing about it, "Stanford."

He nodded, "Good school."

"I know." Kristen agreed, "A great school. I've always wanted to go there." She picked up her backpack and finished off her toast, "Have a nice day, John."

"You too." John stated as she left. He sighed and pulled out a picture that had been burning a hole in his pocket. It was a picture of a young girl and boy, about the ages of 15. He bit his lip and breathed in deeply seeing the picture again after all these years.

~Elemental Force~

Leah awoke that morning to a whirring sound. She looked over and saw Dr. Fulton moving something over her brother, "What are you doing?" She asked.

Dr. Fulton jumped, stopping what he was doing and turning to face Leah, who was sitting up, staring at him with her arms crossed, "Healing. Well, at least trying to. I don't know if I fixed it yet, so I'm trying it out to see if it will work." Dr. Fulton did not realize his mistake until Leah jumped out of bed and quietly made her way over to Alec, holding onto his hand, protecting.

"So what? He's just an experiment?" Leah asked, glaring at Dr. Fulton.

Dr. Fulton quickly shook his head, "No, of course not. I'm just testing the machine. Nothing will happen to Alexander except healing. If it doesn't work, nothing happens." Dr. Fulton assured her, then as she turned back to look at her brother, he muttered, "I hope," quietly under his breath.

"Okay, but if anything does happen, I'll kill you." Leah promised.

"Okay, Leanna. Please step away so I can work." Dr. Fulton ordered. Leah reluctantly pulled away and laid back into her bed, staring at the ceiling until she got up and went to take a shower, trusting that nothing would happen.

~Elemental Force~

"Ready?" Eve asked Daniel as he walked down the stairs. Daniel stopped.

Daniel scoffed, "For what?"

Eve raised her eyebrows, "To train in the park." She smirked, "You didn't forget, did you?"

Daniel scoffed again, but it was nervous this time, "Of course not. Let's go." He walked all the way down and opened the door, putting his hand up in a gesture for her to walk out. When she didn't, he sighed frustratedly, "After you."

Eve laughed, "You just had to say so." She walked out of the mansion with Daniel following.

"Wait!" Raymond called as he quickly raced down the stairs, "You.. going.. to.. train?" He breathed out after running.

Eve stifled a laugh, "Yeah, you want come?"

Raymond nodded, leaning his head back and then following them out the door, "Where are we going to train?"

"The park." Daniel muttered, obviously annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked him, noticing the tone of voice he used.

He looked at her, "Nothing."

~Elemental Force~

Alec slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few moments, "Alec?" Leah asked, coming into the room in new clothes and drying her hair with a towel, "How do you feel?" She looked hopeful.

He sat up and groaned, "A lot better, still a bit sore though."

Leah frowned and opened the door, "Dr. Fulton!"

Alec stared at her in confusion, "Leah, what..." He was cut of by Leah putting her hand up to silence him.

"Miss Smith, is there something wrong?" John asked, coming to the door instead of Dr. Fulton. He looked upset but Leah said nothing.

"Where is Dr. Fulton?" Leah asked.

"He is working on something very important right now. He did tell me, however, to tell you that because you broke the healing device that it will heal, but it will leave people with soreness still." John told her.

"Of course... and my name is Leah, by the way."

"Of course, Leah." John nodded and left.

Leah turned back to her brother and frowned. Alec was frowning at her as well, "Healing device?" He asked, "When did I get healed?"

Leah scoffed, "Of course Dr. Fulton didn't say anything. He healed you."

Alec moved his limbs, testing for pain, "Really? I mean, I can tell, but I'm still sore."

"Can you stand?" Leah asked, holding out her hands to offer support if he couldn't.

Alec nodded and swung his legs over the bed, taking her hands to help him get up. He stumbled on the first few steps but quickly began to walk with grace, "So," Alec started, smiling brightly, "We going to train?"

Leah laughed, "Already? You just..."

"Leah," Alec cut her off. "I want to train. I hate being laid up and you know it. I can fight and I'm going to." He had a smirk on his face.

~Elemental Force~

Kristen arrived at Stanford nervously. She approached the school slowly, but with so many people walking by, people were bumping into her left and right. She looked just as nervous as she felt.

"Hi!" A peppy voice came from behind her. Kristen turned, pursing her lips and smiling nervously at the new person standing behind her, "I'm Zoey! What's your name?" She asked as if she were talking to a five year old.

"Kristen." She whispered.

"Aw." Zoey pouted, "Are you shy?" Kristen shrugged, fiddling with the hem of her sweater. "Don't worry. Everyone's cool here." Zoey smiled brightly, "You want me to show you around?" Kristen opened her mouth to respond, but Zoey had already grabbed her by the wrist, "Let's go!" She pulled Kristen along, though Kristen was trying to get her to stop. She was a strong girl.

They came to a stop in a courtyard with flowers all around and a giant S in the middle, "This is the perfect spot."

Kristen looked at her in confusion and opened her mouth to speak but again she was cut off, but not by talking. Kristen landed in a patch of flowers by the blow Zoey had gave her. She dropped her backpack and looked up at Zoey, hurt written all over her face.

Zoey laughed evilly, "Silly Pink Ranger. You can't be in college and be a ranger, now can you? You'd be running out of classes left and right to help your team, even if you are the team's downfall."

Kristen looked as if she were about to cry. She was a shy, self-conscious, and nervous person. It was true. She didn't want to be though. Her sadness, however, was quickly overcome with anger and confusion. How would Zoey know any of this?

"Who are you really, Kristen?" Zoey spat, "A shy little brat who's in my way, that's who."

Kristen frowned, "Brat? I'm not a brat." She argued quietly.

"But, you are shy, self-conscious, nervous, weak... shall I continue?" Zoey sneered. Kristen felt her anger boil up, but tried her hardest to keep it inside. "Of course you don't respond. Not that I was expecting one." Zoey smirked as she saw Kristen getting angry.

"Do. Not. Speak. To. Me. That. Way." Kristen growled. She stood up and walked up to Zoey until she was less than arms length away, their faces almost touching, "Who are _you_? That's the real question."

Zoey smiled evilly, "Someone you don't want to know." Zoey paused, stepping away from Kristen, "But if you must know, I am Congeniellia and I work for Master Valtor."

Kristen gaped, "You're a Drone?"

Zoey shook her head, "Drone is such a stereotypical word, even though you are correct."

Kristen scoffed, "And to think, for a minute I actually though your were a nice person. Turns out you aren't. You're not even human." Kristen spat.

Zoey feigned a frown, "Aw, how sad." She rolled her eyes, pushing back some of her fiery red hair behind her ear, "Look, I'm not here to play games. I'll be back, and when I am, you and your friends will die." She brought out a dagger and pushed it against Kristen's chin, "I'll make sure of it." She put her dagger back into her bag, but not without nicking Kristen. She smiled, seeing the blood protrude from the cut, shining bright red in the sun, then suddenly Zoey disappeared. Kristen held her hand against her chin, grabbing her backpack and walking away quickly. She bumped into someone.

"Excuse you!" The person exclaimed angrily, picking up the books he dropped.

Kristen frowned, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She knelt down and picked up one of his books and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He grumbled. Kristen frowned and he did too, "I'm sorry. I'm Drake."

"Kristen." She took his hand and shook it, she then looked around, "I'm sorry, I have to go. Nice meeting meeting you, though!" She called as she started to walked away.

"Bye." Drake muttered, walking away with his friend.

~Elemental Force~

"Ugh!" Leah groaned as she hit the ground after being flipped over by her brother while they sparred. He offered a hand to help her up and she gratefully took it, "Thanks."

"You okay?" Alec asked, breathing heavily.

Leah laughed, she too breathing heavily, "I should be asking _you_ that." She half-joked.

Alec scoffed, "Please." He laughed, "Ready?"

"Don't I look ready? Are you?" Leah smirked.

"All the time." He retorted, throwing the first kick, aimed from her head.

She ducked and threw punch his way that he was too slow to block. He fell over and Leah, taking advantage of the moment, quickly got on top of him, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back until he let out a small whimper, "You sure?" She asked.

Alec groaned, "Maybe we could take a break." Leah immediately got off of him and stood up, helping him along with her. Leah grabbed her water bottle and tossed Alec his. He thanked her as he caught it, "That was a good training session. We're definitely ready to fight anything that comes our way."

Leah let out a laugh, "Not everything." She admitted. It was only the truth.

Alec sighed and nodded, "You're right, but we can try."

"True." Leah agreed.

~Elemental Force~

"Hey Daniel." Raymond asked as he caught up with the red ranger who had stopped running and was starting to stretch.

"What?" Daniel asked, trying not to show the anger in his voice even though it came out anyway.

Raymond frowned but said nothing, "Why didn't you want be to come train with you guys? Did you want to be alone with Eve? Or do you just not like me?"

Daniel hesitated but said, "I just don't like when plans change." Lie.

Raymond bought it, however, "Oh, I'll go." He said kindly, "Next time I'll tell you if I'm coming beforehand." He picked up his bag, "Bye."

"Bye." Daniel smiled as he turned and walked away.

Eve ran up to him, "Where's Raymond going?"

"He decided to go back to the mansion. Wanting to make up for changing plans or something." Not complete lie, but almost.

"Oh. Well what do you say about some one on one training?" Eve asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

Daniel smiled brightly, "Why not?"

~Elemental Force~

"Kristen, what's up?" Tanner asked as Kristen walked into the mansion. He gestured to the cut on her chin, "What happened?"

Kristen threw her backpack down near his feet and plopped down next to him on the couch, "A Drone."

Tanner perked up from his 'just woke up' look, "An attack? Why didn't the alarm go off?"

"She's disguised as a human. The alarm only senses attacks by a Drone in it's normal form." Kristen explained.

Tanner looked confused, "How do you know that?"

"Dr. Fulton explained it when I asked him about it." Kristen said. He looked at her strangely, "I was curious." She sounded exasperated.

"Hey." Tanner said soothingly, putting an arm around her shoulders, "It's okay. We'll destroy her like any other."

Kristen let out a breath she had realized she had been holding and leaned on him. It wasn't as if she wanted affection, she wanted comfort and wanted it from anyone. Even Daniel. Raymond walked in, having come home from the park.

"What happened?" He asked, frowning at the sight before him.

Kristen quickly pulled away from Tanner in this awkward moment and smiled nervously. Tanner, however, didn't seem to notice any problems and said, "A Drone in human form."

"The alarm..." Raymond started.

Kristen cut him off, "The alarm wouldn't go off if it was in human form. It only detects odd life forms in their natural form." Raymond opened his mouth to ask another question, but Kristen quickly answered, "Dr. Fulton told me."

Raymond nodded in understanding then frowned again, "So why were you hugging?"

Tanner shrugged, "I wanted to comfort her. Why not, right?"

Raymond forced a smile, "Of course."

~Elemental Force~

Zoey walked into the main area of the Valtor Ship turning back into Congeniellia, an ugly Drone with leaves for hair, branches for bones with no skin, twigs for fingers and toes, and no eyes, mouth, nose, or ears.

"Ah, Congeniellia." A general said, coming out into the open with Violet.

"Violet, who is this?" Congeniellia sneered, gesturing to the new general with a thin twig finger.

"I am Keres, Prince of Death." The general stated, smirking evilly.

Congeniellia stepped back and stared at Keres then quickly moved near Violet, "You actually got Keres as a new general?" She was very surprised.

"Master Valtor summoned him and he agreed, right Keres?" Violet asked.

"Of course, Violet." He agreed in his heavy Greek accent, "Why would I ever deny Master Valtor, or Mistress E? They are very important in the process of taking over the universe."

Congeniellia leaned into Violet and whispered into her ear, "Should you really be trusting him? I mean..." She was cut off by Keres throwing her back and pinning her to a wall with his sword, one of his many weapons, and pushed it through her open ribcage, in between two branches, very close to cutting one off.

"Never, ever doubt me, or you'll pay." Keres growled, pulling his sword down and away, taking off one of her branch ribs as she cried out in pain, falling to the ground as green blood flowed out from where the bone once was.

Violet stared, "Keres, stop. We need her to fight."

Keres scoffed, "Her?" He sounded exasperated, "Please, she couldn't win against a fly."

"I am just following orders. I must send her." Violet explained. She glared at Congeniellia, "Go and make sure you kill those rangers. If not, don't you dare come back."

"I will kill you if you come back, don't think I won't." Keres threatened quietly as Congeniellia got up and walked out. She frowned in fear as she walked away.

As she landed back onto earth, she punched the ground and it began to crack and break, causing the cars on the road to fall into the ground and the people to run and cower in fear away from Congeniellia as her eye sockets began to glow a ghastly green.

"Stop!" The pink ranger yelled as she stood in front of the other rangers, besides Leah and Alec, who had not gotten the call yet.

Congeniellia stopped and slowly turned around to face them, laughing. She shook her head, "You again? And you brought friends too? How delightful."

"We're here to stop you Zoey!" Kristen announced.

"It's Congeniellia, by the way." She retorted, frowning at the name she was called.

The rangers ran forward, calling their weapons.

"Fire Saber!"

"Water Bow!"

"Nature Lance!"

"Air Blaster!"

"Earth Hammer!"

They quickly attacked, Kristen attacking Congeniellia fiercely. She blasted her a few times, the rangers regrouping. Kotes began group up around them and everyone except Kristen went to attack them. Kristen and Congeniellia stared at each other.

Kristen saw the green blood protruding out of her from the hits the rangers had made, "Is that blood?" Kristen asked, staring at her wounds.

Congeniellia nodded slowly, "Why?" She sneered.

"You aren't a Drone. Drone's are robots and robots don't bleed." Kristen frowned, "What are you?"

"I am a Drone, I'm just a different breed." Congeniellia answered.

"No. You are not a Drone." Kristen repeated, "What are you?"

Congeniellia sighed, turning back to Zoey, "A human mutation."

Kristen dropped her blaster and gaped at her, "I attacked a human?" She whispered, horrified. Then seeing Zoey smirk she retrieved her blaster from the ground and as Zoey looked around at the destruction, Kristen brought the blaster up to her temple and pressed it there.

Zoey looked horrified now, "You're going to kill me?"

Kristen was angry, "You tried and threatened to kill me and my friends. Why shouldn't I?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The silver ranger stated as she and her brother showed up beside her, "What's going on?"

"She's a mutation who tried and threatened to kill all of us." Kristen explained, pressing the blaster further into Zoey's temple. She put her finger on the trigger. Leah and Alec exchanged looks and then watched as Kristen pulled the trigger.

They saw green blood splatter onto the ground and and the hole in Zoey's head. She fell over and exploded, showering the ranger in foul smelling slime. They looked disgusted and gagged at the smell, "That was disgusting." Eve cried, wiping slime from her ranger suit.

"Really? We didn't notice." Kristen retorted before walking back towards the mansion, demorphing on the way.

~Elemental Force~

"Kristen! Kristen!" Raymond yelled, being the only one to want to talk to her.

"What?" She cried, turning back to him angrily.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting so different?" Raymond asked.

"So _different_? You mean not being that pathetic little shy girl who was afraid to even talk to anyone?" Kristen retorted loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Raymond questioned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his had off roughly, "I'm talking about the way I was before!" She looked close to tears.

"No, I mean, what was so wrong with the way you were before? You were and are a good person, and that's all that matters." Raymond responded, pulling her into a hug.

She sighed and let herself be hugged, "Really?"

Raymond let her goo and nodded, "Really."

They smiled at each other when a voice interrupted them, "Hey dudes, Dr. Fulton says it's time for training." They smiled and nodded, following him into the mansion.

* * *

A/N: This isn't a halloween chapter, I know. I will be writing the halloween chapters for all my stories soon. They'll be late but It will still be in the spirit of the holiday. Thank you and please review!


	8. The Red And The Black Part I

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Sorry, I lost all the halloween chapters when my computer crashed, but I This will be a two parter and possibly even longer depending on my ideas. These few chapters will mostly talk about Daniel and Alec's hate for each other and their unappreciation and disrespect for each other. Without further ado lets start the chapter.

* * *

"Keres! Do you know where my father is?" Violet asked, walking up to him.

Keres laughed, "You think I would even _know_ who your father is?"

Violet glared, then smirked, "Fine I'll just Master Valtor myself."

Keres laughed even harder, "And what is Master Valtor going to do?"

"Master Valtor, Keres, is the girl's father." Another voice inputted.

Violet smiled at the figure retreating out of the shadows, "Aunt Ria!" Violet ran up to the woman and hugged her, Ria hugging her back. Ria was a slender woman with long jet black hair and eyes that shined like a cat. Keres, though an alien, believed this woman to be beautiful. He then looked to Violet and saw the resemblance, but thought that the younger girl had no beauty compared to Ria, even though most would care to differ.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Keres bowed to the woman standing before him.

Ria let out a short laugh, "I happen to be Jonathan's sister, and to you I will be addressed as Miss Rianne."

Keres seemed confused, "Jonathan?"

"Jonathan Valtor. Master Valtor as you call him." Rianne clarified.

"Ah, and you are the girl's aunt?" Keres questioned.

"Violet's aunt, yes." Rianne stated, "And I would hope that my stay here will not be troubling for you?"

"No, no, of course not." Keres quickly shook his head.

"Good." Rianne smiled slightly.

"Wait, you're _staying_?" Violet asked, smiling hopefully.

Rianne laughed, "Of course, why do you think your father called me here?"

Violet's smile became brighter, "You're a general now?" Rianne nodded, "Thank my father for me when you talk to him."

Rianne nodded again, "Of course." She turned back to Keres and watched him as he bent down to bow, already walking away before he stood back up.

~Elemental Force~

"What do you think Dr. Fulton wanted to talk to us about?" Eve asked, leaning over until she was whispering into Raymond's ear.

The tall male shrugged, "I have no idea, but I hope he isn't mad at us." Raymond responded as Dr. Fulton walked in.

"Rangers, please quiet down." Dr. Fulton ordered. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "I have a few announcements. The healing device," He picked up the scanner, "because of it breaking," He paused as Leah squirmed in her seat, looking embarrassed, "Leanna, do you have something to say?"

All the rangers turned back to Leah, and she sank further into her chair from the stares. She shook her head, "No, thank you."

Dr. Fulton continued without another word about that, "Like I was saying, though I have repaired it, it will leave anyone who uses it with soreness." Tanner raised his hand, "Tanner?"

"So, does it heal or not?" Tanner asked, looking confused.

"It does, it's just makes you sore. There is good news about it, though. I believe that I fixed it so it can heal while you guys are awake." Dr. Fulton smiled as the rangers cheered, "Now, another announcement I have is that, the Valtor army is getting stronger, and you guys have to have a tighter bond with each other." He cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Daniel and Alec.

"What?" Daniel asked, wondering why everyone was staring at them.

"Dimwit," Alec glared, "They're staring because we don't get along."

Daniel mimicked his gaze and then quickly responded, "Why do we have to?"

"Because, if the Valtor army knows you guys aren't getting along, they'll surely send someone to take the two of you out while and if you are arguing." Dr. Fulton explained.

"It's not my fault! It's _Alexander's_ fault." Daniel protested like a toddler.

"Of course. Blame everything on me." Alec rolled his eyes, leaning back into his chair and yawning as if he were bored, which he was.

"Well, lets see... you hate me for no reason!" Daniel argued.

Alec scoffed, "I _always_ have a reason."

It was Daniel's turn to roll his eyes, "Please."

"Ask anyone that's known me for a while." Alec shrugged calmly, angering Daniel further.

"Oh what, like Leah? She's your sister! She'll probably say anything for you." Daniel scoffed.

"Umm... I wouldn't actually. Only if there was a situation where I would need to but, Alec, Daniel's right. You don't _always _have a reason. Most of the time, not always." Leah interrupted.

"Ha!" Daniel cried, "I was right!"

Alec raised his eyebrows, "Even if I don't always have a reason, doesn't mean I don't have one." Daniel huffed. He was fuming now, and ready to fight. He was one who was quick to anger, "What's wrong? You mad?" Alec teased.

"Yes, I am." Daniel announced loudly.

"Okay, and?" Alec asked, shaking his head.

Daniel opened his mouth, but couldn't even put how he felt into words. He threw the first punch at Alec, who, suspecting this, quickly moved off his chair not as gracefully as hoped and fell on the floor. He quickly swung his leg at Daniel's, causing the shorter male to fall to the ground, off guard, allowing Alec to pin him to the ground.

"You couldn't beat me if you tried. You shouldn't have gotten the leader position, especially if a teammate could beat you." Alec whispered, before standing up, not offering a hand to help him stand. Daniel laid on the ground for a moment before he took Eve's hand to help him up.

Leah wasn't very happy, and neither was Dr. Fulton. Leah shot her brother a disapproving look before storming out. The others and Dr. Fulton left as well, leaving Alec and Daniel alone. They began to argue.

"Guys!" Dr. Fulton was calling to them. They looked at him strangely, "Drone attack!" Their eyes grew wide before they ran out, not speaking to each other the whole way.

~Elemental Force~

"Leah!" The fallen rangers called to her as she was picked up by the Drone's usually large hand and Eve was dropped from the other.

"Elemental Force, Power Up!"

"Power Of Fire!" Daniel called, "Fire Saber!"

"Power Of Ice!" Alec called, "Ice Axe!"

They ran forward, Daniel fighting off the Drone while Alec tried to get Leah out of the Drone's grip. The Drone, who was getting bored with this, dropped Leah from his grip, but as Alec ran forward to catch his sister, he swatted Alec away into a portal that Violet held open.

"One more!" Violet yelled.

The Drone nodded, but disappeared, as did Violet, who applied a device to shut the portal once another ranger went through. Daniel had also been running forward to catch Leah, and did.

"Thanks." Leah said breathlessly, "Alec!" She jumped out of Daniel's arms and was about to run towards the time portal when Daniel grabbed her arm.

"Stop, I'll go." Daniel offered.

Leah was taken back, "Why?"

"You guys are my responsibility as red ranger. I have to." Daniel explained, waiting for Leah's response, but she said nothing, just merely nodded and let Daniel ran past her and into the portal.

"Daniel!" The other rangers cried as the portal closed behind him.

Leah said nothing, just stood and watched when the portal closed behind Daniel, probably cutting off all communication with Daniel. With Alec. She nodded briefly, "I know you can do it Daniel. Bring my brother back alive. That's all I ask. And you too." She whispered.

"Leah." She saw Tanner in front of her, "We're going to go search the city for them. We can't decide if we should split up or not. What do you think?"

Leah shrugged, dropping her morph like the others had done, "Well, if we spilt up and Drone attacks, we could be taken out one by one, but we could cover more ground. However, if we stick together, it will take longer to find them, but we have a better chance of not getting hurt. So, we should probably stick together. Just keep an eye out."

"Wait, we should elect a leader in the chance that Daniel's gone, which is happening." Eve smiled, hoping she would get chosen.

"Well, if it was just Daniel, I'd probably have to choose Alex." Raymond stated, "He and Daniel both have that alpha male quality, but since he's gone too, I elect Leah."

Leah was taken back again, "What?"

"He's right, you know." Kristen agreed, "You have a head-strong attitude that would be great for leader. What do you say?"

Leah looked thoughtful, then nodded, "Okay, lets go." The rest of the rangers nodded and followed her.

~Elemental Force~

Daniel felt as if he had been drowning and couldn't breathe. He quickly realized he really couldn't breathe, and he was drowning. He felt himself be roughly pulled upwards by the neck of his shirt and the redness of blood in the water. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged onto shore, coughing and gasping for breath. He didn't have enough time to look at his savior as he turned to the side a coughed up water. He then turned to the person next to him and was extremely surprised who it was.

"Alex." He spoke hoarsely, as his throat felt as if it had been set on fire, "You saved me."

He rolled his eyes as he wiped some of the dirt off of his face, "I can't let you die. You're too important to everyone else. They would hate me if did." He shook his head, "Besides, I'm not that heartless."

"Where are we?" Daniel asked, observing Alec's facial expressions carefully as they switched from those of pain to those of annoyance.

"You think I know?" Alec raised an eyebrow, "I wish I did." They looked around at the vast jungle around them to the lake Daniel had almost drowned in.

"Have you walked around to find out?" Daniel questioned.

Alec looked at him, being to feel as if this were an interrogation, even though they were nowhere close to that, "For some time. It was hard though."

"Why? Lot of roots on ground? Lot of mountains?" Daniel was trying to get a feeling of his surroundings before he checked them out for himself.

Alec shook his head, "No, it's because of this." He rolled up the end of his bloody pant leg up to his knee, wincing as he did so.

Daniel grimaced, "What happened?"

Alec's face contorted, "I fell from midair, crashed into the side of a cliff, and landed at the bottom. Which is why I have this, and why I am covered in dirt." He muttered, brushing dirt off of his clothes. Daniel couldn't help but stare at Alec's leg which now held a nasty cut from his ankle almost up to his knee. The edges of the wound were red and it was sill bleeding, "I tried to find something to wrap around my leg to stop the bleeding, but there was nothing."

Daniel took in a deep breath, "We'll find something." He stood up, offering a hand to Alec who immediately became his usual self and looked offended by it, smacking it away as he shakily stood, almost falling, if not for Daniel who he roughly pushed away.

"I don't need your help." Alec glared, "I made it here by myself, and I could do it again. This won't stop me."

Daniel scoffed, shaking his head, "This is not the time to be arguing. We're trapped. We have no idea where we are! You're hurt. I'm not. I can and will help you. We to need to work together if we're both going to get out of here. It's a fact, Alex. We're going to die if we don't get out of here, and our arguing won't get us out of here!" He yelled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking more calmly, "We need to work together." He repeated.

Alec stared at him. He finally sighed, "Fine." He leaned most of his weight on Daniel — who had came over to help — to keep the weight off of his bad leg.

"Which way did you go to get here?" Daniel asked.

Alec looked around, "I don't know, but it probably wouldn't help anyway. There wasn't much for anything to survive that way." He pointed to path, "Let's go that way."

~Elemental Force~

"We've looked everywhere." Tanner shook his head, turning to look back at Leah, "Maybe they're just not here." He cocked an eyebrow, "Leah?"

She looked at him, but then continued to stare of into the distance. She let out a breath before dashing off towards the park, "Where is she going?" Kristen asked.

"The one place we apparently didn't look." Raymond answered as they ran off after her, except for Tanner.

"Again with the running?" Tanner sighed before jogging after stopped beside Leah who was looking at the ground with a horrified expression, and before anyone could ask what was wrong, they looked and saw, "What's going on?" Tanner asked as he caught to them, seeing Leah kneel down and let out a whimper, "Oh my God." He was the first to speak after seeing it.

"Daniel!" Eve called out, seeing the male laying a few feet away, drenched so heavily that his clothes stuck to his skin. The other three followed her, besides Leah.

"Alec?" Leah whispered to her brother's unmoving, unresponsive form.

"Leah! Daniel's not breathing!" Raymond yelled.

She didn't even acknowledge him or his words, just stared at her brother, quickly realizing he was in the same condition. The others walked over to her, Daniel slung over Raymond's shoulder, "Leah?" Kristen asked.

Leah tried to speak, but all that came out was a choked sob, that quickly led to many more. The rangers were biting back their own sobs for Daniel and Alec, but knew Leah would cry. Tanner knelt down next to her, "Leah, can we take him back to the mansion?" Leah let out more sobs as she protectively held her brother's body, "Please, Leah? Dr. Fulton can figure out what's going on, but that can only happen if you let us."

Leah looked up at him through her tears, "Promise?" She asked.

Tanner reluctantly nodded, knowing he couldn't promise that to her. She let Tanner carry her brother back to he mansion while Eve and Kristen tried to comfort her.

* * *

A/N: Hmm.. interesting. I didn't think it was going to turn out this way but I like it. Please Review, Alert, or Fav! It would mean a lot to me! Later Days!

**© Copyright** (I finally learned how to to that! I really happy!)


End file.
